


I is for Inugami

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Daichi can't figure out why his dates are going so poorly.





	I is for Inugami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Kath, thank you for introducing me to this ship, as if I don't have enough rarepairs running through my head! Who asked for Inugami+BokuIwaDai over on tumblr!
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)  
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

Daichi entered his house, placing his keys in the dish by the door before toeing off his shoes and putting on his slippers with a sigh.  He could hear the television going in the living room, could see the switching lights from the hallway since most of the lights had been left off.  He told them not to stay home all day and rot their brains out with television but they tended to take his words as more of a suggestion than an order, something to be thoroughly ignored though they both agreed to it.

 

Walking into the living room and seeing his two Inugami was still an odd sight for Daichi.  Not having Inugami, they had been in his family for generations, but the fact that they had suddenly decided, after centuries of staying in their canine form, that they wanted to take on a human form.  They had adopted the humans names too. Daichi had nearly had an aneurysm the first time he saw them, but they both assured him they had only taken over the bodies after the human souls had left them.

 

Honestly it didn’t make Daichi feel any better and it still didn’t explain why they wanted to be human in the first place but he had long since stopped trying to understand why they did the things they did.  They were basically his watch dogs, spiritual beings who were loyal only to him. He wished they would at least get jobs and help pay for all the food their human forms were consuming but he never forced anything upon them.

 

Daichi sat on the end of the couch, away from where his two Inugami were curled up together.  It was another odd thing to get use to. They were in human form but they still adopted a lot from their canine mannerisms, always sleeping on each other and pressing into their space and they treated Daichi the same way.

 

“You’re back early.”  Iwaizumi said, his eyes not leaving the television even as Bokuto flopped over onto Daichi’s lap, pressing his head against Daichi’s hand for a pet.  He curled his fingers into Bokuto’s thick hair, listening to the happy noises he made and thought at least he could do this right.

 

Going from having two spiritual dogs to two muscular, very good looking men took a little time to get use to.  Daichi still had to remind them to _please, for the love of god, put on some clothes!_  When he found himself letting his eyes linger a little too long on their new forms or spending Saturday nights curled up on the couch with them both pressed against him, he thought maybe it was time to start dating again.  He really hadn’t done so since college, which wasn’t that far away but his friends and coworkers did mock him that he was a 60 year old stuck in a 29 year olds body.

 

The dates always started off well.  At least the three he had been on had gone well but then Daichi would go to bring the car around or walk to the restroom and when he came back, his date had switched personalities completely.  He had no idea what he was doing wrong. He was sure dating when he was 20 wasn’t that hard.

 

“I guess she didn’t like me.”  Daichi admitted with a shrug. It wounded his ego a little but he hadn’t known her long enough for it to affect him too negatively.

 

Bokuto stretched out against him, turning to rub his face against Daichi’s stomach, making his shirt hitch up until his nose was on the bare skin of Daichi’s abdomen.   Strong arms wrapped around his waist as Bokuto let out a sigh, the breath warm against his skin.

 

“Who wouldn’t like you?”  Bokuto asked, always the optimistic and cheerful one of his two Inugami’s.

 

“She’s clearly an idiot.”  Iwaizumi agreed with a nod.

 

Daichi was comfortable and that was a problem.  Inugami depended on the continuation of a bloodline, of his family and Daichi wasn’t exactly getting any younger.  He hadn’t worried about it much when he was in college or even after he graduated. He figured he would eventually find someone to settle down with and his Inugami would go to his children.  But Daichi had grown complacent and now he was beginning to worry. He had heard stories about Inugami whose family line had died out, how they turned into terrible beasts who were in constant pain, attacking anyone who came close.

 

Daichi would not let that happen to Bokuto and Iwaizumi.  He would just have to try again, try harder next time to be charming and listen better.

 

With that in mind Daichi pulled away from Bokuto, whose fingers tried to catch against his jeans to pull him back.

 

“I’m going to shower then go to bed, don’t stay up all night watching this crap.”  Daichi said, walking around the couch and glancing back to see two luminescent eyes, one pair amber the other green, watching him as he left the room.

 

Daichi made a plan in the shower to get in contact with Michimiya.  She had a successful relationship, with Oikawa Tooru, a childish god of all things in creation.  Perhaps she could help him out, or at least know of someone to set him up with.

 

The thought of another date set heavy in Daichi’s stomach.  He tried to convince himself that it was the thought of another failure that was making him hesitant and not the fact that he had no interest in dating.  There was more than just his sad relationship status at risk here, he needed to do this for Bokuto and Iwaizumi.

  
  


\--------------

  
  


“I don’t know what help I can be Daichi.”  Michimiya looked apologetic as they sat in a small cafe, enjoying sandwiches and drinks as Daichi laid out his problem.  “It sounds super weird? I can’t really see it being anything you’re doing.”

 

“But it has to be because I’m the common factor in each situation.”  Daichi sighed as he blew on his coffee before taking a small sip to test the temperature.  Finding it cooled enough he took a larger sip before setting his cup back down.

 

“Maybe we could run through what you did?  Oh, like a mock date!” Michimiya clapped her hands happily before sitting up and smiling over at Daichi, a really cheese filled grin that had Daichi laughing.  “If you weren’t so handsome when you laugh I would be getting rather mad right about now. Do you often laugh in your dates faces?”

 

“I’m sorry, let's try again.”  Daichi apologized before they ran through a typical date.  The conversation and topics Daichi had brought up before, showing interests in her interests.  “So?”

 

“I’m thinking I’m probably not the best to judge since I had a huge crush on you all throughout high school.”  Michimiya laughed at Daichi’s slight discomfort. He wasn’t uneasy because of the crush, it was a long gone thing anyways and Michimiya was plenty happy now, he did however feel terrible that he never knew about it even though it had been blatantly obvious.

 

“Maybe it’s a curse.”  Daichi rubbed the back of his neck.  “I dated a witch in college, maybe it ended worse than I thought it did.”

 

“Kuroo absolutely loves you, he would never curse you- at least not purposely, anyways you helped set him up with that beautiful selkie.”  Michimiya sighed at the mere thought of Akaashi. The skies darkened considerably and Michimiya waved her hand in the air. “Tooru you better not be listening in, we had a deal.”  The skies cleared almost immediately and Daichi shook his head in defeat.

 

“So what do I do?”  Daichi asked.

 

“Daichi, I have to ask, do you even want to date?”  Michimiya asked. “Because it seems like you think this is all a big hassle and maybe your dates are picking up on that?”  It seemed wrong to admit that he was dating to continue on his bloodline so his Inugami could continue to live happy lives, that’s not a good reason to have children and Michimiya wouldn’t appreciate it.

 

“It’s important to me.”  Daichi settled with.

 

They finished their sandwiches and Daichi began to pat his pockets for his wallet before sighing.

 

“I forgot my wallet in my car, I’ll be right back.”  Daichi stood up, grabbing his coat from the back of his seat.

 

“Do you make all your dates pay for the meal?”  Michimiya teased, earning a stuck out tongue from Daichi.  “I can get it, you don’t have to go all the way out to your car.”

 

“I wanted to grab some things for Bokuto and Iwaizumi.”  Daichi cringed when he realized his mistake.

 

“Who?”  Michimiya asked with raised eyebrows, suddenly completely interested in the topic.

 

“Koutarou and Hajime, they are trying out new names.”  Daichi hadn’t exactly told anyone that his Inugami were walking around in human form with human names now.  It seemed private somehow.

 

Daichi escaped quickly after that, glaring up at the sky when it started to rain as soon as he stepped outside.  Oikawa was in a fine mood as usual. He didn’t much care for Daichi because his fiance had a crush on him over a decade ago.  Gods were funny that way, they could carry on grudges for literally an eternity. Lucky for Daichi he was just a mere human so he would only have to put up with poor weather pattern whenever he walked out of a building for a couple more decades.

 

Daichi jogged quickly back into the cafe, completely drenched but with his wallet held in his hand, and he walked back to the table to complain about Michimiya’s choice of boyfriends.

 

“So-” Daichi’s words died in his throat as he saw Michimiya’s face.  He sat down heavily in his chair. “You okay Michimiya? You’re pale.”

 

“I think I know why your dates are going so badly the second you leave them alone.”  Michimiya glanced around nervously before leaning forward. “Honestly Daichi, if I wasn’t dating a very overprotective god right now I would be out of here.”

 

“What happened?”  Daichi asked, now very concerned.

 

“Two very large men just came by and threatened me if I saw you again.”  Michimiya whispered. Daichi blinked at her in confusion. “This serious!  Maybe you should have you Inugami follow you around, what if they try to hurt or kidnap you next?”

 

“Hold on a minute, describe them.”  Daichi waved off her panic. He didn’t do anything worthy to have two grown men threaten his dates.

 

“Well one had white and black hair and the other looked like he would be perfect in a yakuza role in the movies, you know, really pretty but also super threatening?  Big, muscular, and their eyes glowed.” Michimiya whispered the descriptions frantically. Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Why him?

 

“Do you know them?”  Michimiya asked.

 

“Unfortunately yes.”  Daichi asked and rubbed his face before giving Michimiya an apologetic look.  “I’m sorry about that, I’ll have a talk with them.” Michimiya sat back and tilted her head before giving a bright and sunny smile.

 

“Okay!  But warn them that they shouldn’t threaten people so lightly, Tooru was clearly too busy torturing you outside to pay attention inside but if he had heard them he wouldn’t have gone easy on them.”  Michimiya stood up. “You can pay for everything as an apology. Have a good time Daichi!” She waved as if she knew something Daichi didn’t, which was very likely.

 

Daichi paid for his food and despite the fact that they clearly didn’t deserve it, he grabbed his crazy Inugami various food dishes and treats too.

 

Mostly Daichi let them do as they pleased, as long as they didn’t draw too much attention to themselves then it mattered very little to Daichi.  He just wanted them happy. He knew they hadn’t had the easiest lives, it was only the past two generations that started treating Inugami more like family then servants.  So he let them laze about the house and he took them out to fairs and parks because one or both wanted to go. He made them dinner every night, no matter how tired he was from working all day, and he spent most of his free time with them.  He even let them sleep in his bed, which was considerably more odd when they were in human form than their canine one.

 

Daichi had thought he was doing the right thing but maybe that’s not what they wanted?  They had probably gotten use to their old lives and what their masters wanted from them and Daichi had gone and changed all that in only a few short years, which were nothing to an immortal spirit.

 

With plans and different talking points in mind Daichi walked into his house.  He dropped his keys into the little tray by the door, toed off his shoes and skipped over the slippers since he was still wet and wanted to put on dry clothes.

 

“You’re home!”  Bokuto shouted happily as he skidded around the corner.  Sometimes when they felt an extreme emotion more canine features popped out, pointed ears and a long wagging tail in Bokuto’s case were a normal sight to see.  “There is a fall fair tonight, would you like to go? Think of all the food and games!”

 

“I’ll think about it.”  Daichi tried not to feel too guilty when Bokuto visibly drooped.  He handed off his bag of food. “That’s for you and Iwaizumi, we need to talk but first I need to change.”

 

Daichi walked to his room and closed the door behind him.  He didn’t want to have this talk, to set up boundaries between him and them.  But he couldn’t let them continue to threaten people, especially when Daichi was dating for them.  Perhaps they were feeling overprotective? Daichi wished his parents were alive so he could ask them if they had the same problem.

 

There was now a mix of clothing in Daichi’s bedroom.  Bokuto likes bright things while Iwaizumi preferred work out clothes.  Neither had any complaints about wearing all of Daichi’s clothing and after a few failed attempts, they had learned how to do laundry so Daichi would stop grumbling about never having any clothes to wear.

 

Daichi pulled on a pair of sweats and a soft gray shirt before he made his way out to the kitchen, where he knew they would be devouring the food he brought.

 

“Daichi!”  Bokuto greeted him happily once again, making Daichi’s heart feel heavy as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

 

“We saved you the mango ones.”  Iwaizumi pushed the two mochi over to Daichi, who smiled in thanks.  “You needed to talk to us?” They both leaned towards Daichi, always eager to listen and please him which made it only that much harder.

 

“Have you been following me out on my dates and threatening them?”  Daichi asked bluntly. Iwaizumi and Bokuto both pulled back. Bokuto looked guilty, his whole body drooping but Iwaizumi seemed to pull himself up even straighter.

 

“We have.”  Iwaizumi answered honestly.

 

“Why?”  Daichi asked because he couldn’t think of a logical reason.

 

“Because you belong to us.”  Iwaizumi growled, eyes glowing fiercely.  Bokuto looked up and nodded in agreement.

 

“I don’t _belong_ to anyone.”  Daichi stated firmly.

 

“Do we not belong to you?”  Bokuto asked and Daichi felt himself falter.  His modern mind couldn’t really deal with the fact that they were little more than slaves, made to serve and protect the Sawamura line.  He could give them everything they wanted, allow them all the freedom he could but they were right. They belonged to Daichi, as they had belonged to his father and his father before him.

 

“You are ours, maybe not in the same way we are yours but-” Iwaizumi shrugged like he cared very little for the details.

 

“But I will have to eventually get married.”  Daichi really wished he had sat down with his father when he had the chance but his death had been sudden and the Inugami had shown up at his dorm looking forlorn.  Daichi wasn’t sure he would have been able to get through his father's death if it hadn’t been for them, probably the same way his father couldn’t have gotten through his mother's death if it hadn’t been for the Inugami.

 

“If that is what you want.”   Iwaizumi agreed with a shrug.

 

“Then why are you threatening my dates?”  Daichi asked, completely confused at that point.

 

“Because you will marry us if you wish to marry someone.”  Bokuto answered with a happy smile, as if that was the most logical conclusion.

 

“Have we made you unhappy in someway?”  Iwaizumi asked. “We attained these forms because we thought they would please you.  We learned to do the laundry, we do not watch the trash tv as you call it all day, we clean the house and do the dishes.”

 

“If there’s other things, tell us.”  Bokuto reached across the table and took Daichi’s hand while Iwaizumi took the other.

 

“This isn’t-” Daichi started then stopped several times, looking down at the strong hands holding his.

 

“You need more time, we understand, this is not common.”  Iwaizumi squeezed his hand gently, giving him a small smile that suited his handsome face quite well.  “We have never felt this way either but you are nothing like any of our previous masters.”

 

“We love you.”  Bokuto agreed, also squeezing Daichi’s hand but his smile was big and sunny.

 

Daichi could admit when he was beaten.  He already knew the only reason he had dated was for his Inugami, that he was completely comfortable with the life they had built together.  Michimiya had seen it herself, had said so. He would still need to figure out a way to make sure they were happy and cared for after he passed, he was only human after all, but he couldn’t do it the way his family had done it before him.

 

“So there was a festival you wanted to go to?”  Daichi asked, earning happy grins from his Inugami, which is all he cared about.


End file.
